June 8
Events * 68 - The Roman Senate accepts emperor Galba. * 536 - St. Silverius becomes Pope (probable date). * 793 - The first Viking raid on British soil at Lindisfarne where a set date for the raid is known. *1191 - Richard I arrives in Acre thus beginning his crusade. *1405 - Richard le Scrope, Archbishop of York and Thomas Mowbray, Earl of Norfolk, executed in York on Henry IV's orders. *1624 - An earthquake strikes Peru. *1776 - American Revolutionary War: Battle of Trois-Rivières - American invaders are driven back at Trois-Rivières. *1783 - The volcano Laki, in Iceland, begins an eight-month eruption which kills over 9,000 people and starts a seven-year famine. *1789 - James Madison introduces a proposed Bill of Rights in the U.S. House of Representatives. *1856 - The community of Pitcairn Islands and descendants of the mutineers of the HMAV Bounty consisting of 194 people arrived on the Morayshire at Norfolk Island Commencing the Third Settlement of the Island *1861 - American Civil War: Tennessee secedes from the Union. *1862 - American Civil War: Battle of Cross Keys - Confederate forces under General Stonewall Jackson save the Army of Northern Virginia from a Union assault on the James Peninsula led by General George B. McClellan. *1866 - The Canadian Parliament meets for the first time in Ottawa. *1887 - Herman Hollerith receives a patent for his punch card calculator. *1906 - Theodore Roosevelt signs the Antiquities Act into law, authorizing the President to restrict the use of certain parcels of public land with historical or conservation value. *1912 - Carl Laemmle incorporated Universal Pictures. *1928 - Second Northern Expedition: NRA captures Beijing, whose name is changed to Beiping. *1941 - World War II: Allies invade Syria and Lebanon. *1942 - World War II: Japanese imperial submarines I-21 and I-24 shell the Australian cities of Sydney and Newcastle. *1948 - Milton Berle hosts the debut of Texaco Star Theater. *1949 - Nineteen Eighty-Four by George Orwell is published. * 1949 - Such celebrities as Helen Keller, Dorothy Parker, Danny Kaye, Fredric March, John Garfield, Paul Muni and Edward G. Robinson are named in an FBI report as Communist Party members. *1950 - Sir Thomas Blamey becomes the only Field Marshal in Australian history. *1953 - Flint-Worcester Tornadoes: A tornado hits the U.S. city of Flint, and kills 115. This is the last tornado to claim more than 100 lives. * 1953 - The United States Supreme Court rules that Washington restaurants could not refuse to serve black patrons. *1959 - The [[Wikipedia:USS Barbero (SS-317)|USS Barbero]] and United States Postal Service attempt the delivery of mail via Missile Mail. *1966 - One of the XB-70 Valkyrie prototypes is destroyed in a mid-air collision with a F-104 Starfighter chase plane during a photo shoot. NASA pilot Joseph A. Walker and USAF test pilot Carl Cross were both killed. * 1966 - Topeka is devastated by a tornado that registers as an "F5" on the Fujita Scale: the first to exceed US$100 million in damages. Sixteen people are killed, hundreds more injured, and thousands of homes damaged or destroyed. http://www.crh.noaa.gov/top/events/66tornado.php *1967 - Six-Day War: The USS Liberty incident occurs, killing 34 and wounding 171. *1968 - James Earl Ray is arrested for the murder of Martin Luther King Jr. * 1968 - The body of assassinated U.S. Senator Robert F. Kennedy is laid to rest at Arlington National Cemetery. *1974 - An F4 tornado strikes the U.S. city of Emporia, killing six. *1984 - Homosexuality is declared not a crime in the state of New South Wales, Australia. *1986 - Former United Nations Secretary-General Kurt Waldheim is elected president of Austria. *1987 - New Zealand's Labour government legislates against nuclear weapons and nuclear powered vessels. This makes New Zealand the first and (as at June 2006) only nation to ban these things from its territory. *1992 - The first World Ocean Day is celebrated, coinciding with the Earth Summit held in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. *1995 - Downed U.S. Air Force pilot Captain Scott O'Grady is rescued by U.S. Marines in Bosnia. *1995 - Rasmus Lerdorf launched version 1.0 of the popular scripting language PHP. *1996 - Panama becomes a member of the Berne Convention copyright treaty. *1999 - War on Drugs: The government of Colombia announces it will include the estimated value of the country's illegal drug crops, exceeding half a billion US dollars, in its gross national product. *2004 - First Transit of Venus in this millennium. *2007 - Roll out ceremony launch for the First of Class Astute class submarine, in Barrow-in-Furness, Cumbria. *2007 - MV ''Pasha Bulker'' bulk cargo ship runs aground on Nobby's Beach in Newcastle. Births *1625 - Giovanni Domenico Cassini, Italian scientist (d. 1712) *1671 - Tomaso Albinoni, Italian composer (d. 1751) *1717 - John Collins, American politician (d. 1795) *1724 - John Smeaton, English civil engineer (d. 1794) *1743 - Alessandro Cagliostro, Italian adventurer (d. 1795) *1745 - Caspar Wessel, Danish mathematician (d. 1818) *1757 - Cardinal Ercole Consalvi, Italian Roman Catholic Cardinal (d. 1824) *1810 - Robert Schumann, German composer (d. 1856) *1831 - Thomas J. Higgins, decorated Union Army soldier (d. 1917) *1847 - Ida McKinley, First Lady of the United States (d. 1907) *1851 - Jacques-Arsène d'Arsonval, French physicist (d. 1940) *1859 - Smith Wigglesworth, British religious figure (d. 1947) *1860 - Alicia Boole Stott, Irish mathematician (d. 1940) *1867 - Frank Lloyd Wright, American architect (d. 1959) *1885 - Karl Genzken, Nazi physician (d. 1957) *1897 - John G. Bennett, British scientist and author (d. 1974) *1901 - Lena Baker, American murderer (d. 1945) *1903 - Ralph Yarborough, U.S. Senator from Texas (d. 1996) * 1903 - Marguerite Yourcenar, French author (d. 1987) *1910 - John W. Campbell, American publisher and editor (d. 1971) * 1910 - Fernand Fonssagrives, French photographer (d. 2003) *1911 - Edmundo Rivero, Argentine singer (d. 1986) *1912 - Harry Holtzman, American abstract artist (d. 1987) * 1912 - Maurice Bellemare, French Canadian politician (d. 1989) *1916 - Francis Crick, English molecular biologist; Nobel laureate (d. 2004) * 1916 - Luigi Comencini, Italian film director (d. 2007) *1917 - Byron White, American athlete and Supreme Court Justice (d. 2002) *1918 - Robert Preston, American actor (d. 1987) * 1918 - John D. Roberts, American chemist *1921 - LeRoy Neiman, American painter * 1921 - Alexis Smith, Canadian actress (d. 1993) * 1921 - Suharto, President of Indonesia *1924 - Lyn Nofziger, American political operative (d. 2006) *1925 - Barbara Bush, First Lady of the United States * 1925 - Eddie Gaedel, American baseball player (d. 1961) * 1925 - Del Ennis, baseball player (d. 1996) *1927 - Jerry Stiller, American comedian and actor *1930 - Robert Aumann, German-born Israeli mathematician; Nobel laureate *1931 - Dana Wynter, German-born American actress *1933 - Joan Rivers, American comedian and author *1934 - Millicent Martin, English singer and actress *1936 - James Darren, American actor and singer * 1936 - Kenneth G. Wilson, American physicist, Nobel laureate *1939 - Bernie Casey, American football player and actor *1940 - Nancy Sinatra, American singer *1941 - Robert Bradford, Northern Irish politician (d. 1981) * 1941 - Fuzzy Haskins, American musician (P Funk) *1942 - Doug Mountjoy, Welsh snooker player * 1942 - Chuck Negron, American singer (Three Dog Night) *1943 - Colin Baker, British actor * 1943 - William Calley, American war criminal * 1943 - Willie Davenport, American athlete (d. 2002) *1944 - Mark Belanger, American baseball player (d. 1998) * 1944 - Marc Ouellet, Archbishop of Quebec City * 1944 - Boz Scaggs, American singer and songwriter *1947 - Eric F. Wieschaus, American biologist, Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine *1949 - Emanuel Ax, Polish-born pianist *1950 - Kathy Baker, American actress * 1950 - Sonia Braga, Brazilian actress *1951 - Bonnie Tyler, Welsh singer and guitarist * 1951 - Tony Rice, American acoustic guitarist *1953 - Olav Stedje, Norwegian singer-songwriter * 1953 - Ad Tak, Dutch cyclist *1954 - Sergei Storchak, Russian deputy finance minister *1955 - Tim Berners-Lee, English internet developer * 1955 - Griffin Dunne, American actor * 1955 - Greg Ginn, American guitarist (Black Flag) *1957 - Scott Adams, American cartoonist * 1957 - Don Robinson, baseball player *1958 - Keenen Ivory Wayans, American actor and director *1960 - Mick Hucknall, English singer and songwriter (Simply Red) * 1960 - Thomas Steen, Swedish hockey player *1962 - Nick Rhodes, English musician (Duran Duran) * 1962 - Kristine W, American musician *1963 - Keti Garbi, Greek singer *1964 - Butch Reynolds, American former 400m runner *1965 - Kevin Farley, American actor * 1965 - Rob Pilatus, member of Milli Vanilli (d. 1998) * 1965 - Chris Chavis, American professional wrestler *1966 - Julianna Margulies, American actress *1969 - J.P. Manoux, American actor * 1969 - Marcos Siega, American director * 1969 - David Sutcliffe, Canadian actor *1970 - Gabrielle Giffords, American politician * 1970 - Kelli Williams, American actress *1971 - Troy Vincent, American football player * 1971 - Mark Feuerstein, American actor *1972 - Lexa Doig, Canadian actress *1973 - Lucija Šerbedžija, Croatian actress *1975 - Bryan McCabe, Canadian hockey player * 1975 - Shilpa Shetty, Indian actress *1976 - Lindsay Davenport, American tennis player * 1976 - Kenji Johjima, Japanese baseball player *1977 - Kanye West, American rapper *1978 - Maria Menounos, American actress and television host *1979 - Pete Orr, Canadian baseball player * 1979 - Derek Trucks, American guitarist * 1979 - Adine Wilson, New Zealand netball player *1981 - Sara Watkins, American fiddle player * 1981 - Ai Nonaka, Japanese voice actor * 1981 - Matteo Meneghello, Italian racing driver * 1981 - Alex Band, American singer (The Calling) *1982 - Dickson Etuhu, Nigerian footballer * 1982 - Katy Morgan-Davies, British politician * 1982 - Irina Lazareanu, Canadian model *1983 - Nadia Petrova, Russian tennis player * 1983 - Kim Clijsters, Belgian tennis player * 1983 - Lee Harding, Australian punk-rock singer * 1983 - Mamoru Miyano, Japanese seiyuu * 1983 - Prophecy (producer), American music producer *1984 - Javier Mascherano, Argentine soccer player * 1984 - Kyle McLean, All-Around All-Star * 1984 - Andrea Casiraghi, son of Princess Caroline of Monaco *1985 - Alexandre Despatie, French Canadian diver Deaths * 218 - Macrinus, Roman Emperor * 632 - Muhammad, Prophet of Islam (b. 570) *1042 - Harthacanute, King of Denmark and England (b. 1018) *1376 - Edward, son of Edward III of England (b. 1330) *1383 - Thomas de Ros, English Crusader (b. 1338) *1384 - Kanami, Japanese actor (b. 1333) *1476 - George Neville, English archbishop and statesman *1505 - Hongzhi, Emperor of China (b. 1470) *1611 - Jean Bertaut, French poet (b. 1552) *1612 - Hans Leo Hassler, German composer (b. 1562) *1621 - Anne de Xainctonge, French saint (b. 1567) *1628 - Rudolph Goclenius, German philosopher (b. 1547) *1714 - Sophia of Hanover, heir to the throne of Great Britain (b. 1630) *1716 - Johann Wilhelm (b. 1658) *1727 - August Hermann Francke, German Protestant minister (b. 1663) *1768 - Johann Joachim Winckelmann, German classical scholar and archaeologist (b. 1717) *1771 - George Montague-Dunk, English statesman (b. 1716) *1795 - King Louis XVII of France (b. 1785) *1809 - Thomas Paine, American revolutionary and writer (b. 1737) *1835 - Gian Domenico Romagnosi, Italian physicist (b. 1761) *1845 - Andrew Jackson, 7th President of the United States (b. 1767) *1857 - Douglas William Jerrold, British playwright and satirist (b. 1803) *1874 - Cochise, Apache leader *1876 - George Sand, French author (b. 1804) *1885 - Ignace Bourget, Bishop of Montreal (b. 1799) *1924 - Andrew Irvine, English mountain climber (climbing accident) (b. 1902) * 1924 - George Leigh Mallory, English mountain climber (climbing accident) (b. 1886) *1929 - Bliss Carman, Canadian poet (b. 1861) *1951 - Eugène Fiset, French Canadian military officer and politician (b. 1874) *1956 - Marie Laurencin, French painter (b. 1883) *1965 - Edmondo Rossoni, Italian fascist (b. 1884) *1966 - Anton Melik, Slovenian geographer (b. 1890) *1969 - Robert Taylor, American actor (b. 1911) *1970 - Abraham Maslow, American psychologist (b. 1908) *1972 - Jimmy Rushing, American blues singer (b. 1903?) *1980 - Ernst Busch, German singer and actor (b. 1900) *1982 - Satchel Paige, American baseball player (b. 1906) *1984 - Gordon Jacob, English composer (b. 1895) *1993 - Root Boy Slim, American entertainer (b. 1945) *1998 - Sani Abacha, President of Nigeria (b. 1943) * 1998 - Maria Reiche, German-born mathematician and archaeologist (b. 1903) *2000 - Jeff MacNelly, American political cartoonist (b. 1948) *2003 - Leighton Rees, Welsh darts player (b. 1940) *2004 - Mack Jones, American baseball player (b. 1938) *2006 - Robert Donner, American actor (b. 1931) * 2006 - Abouna Matta El Meskeen, Coptic Orthodox monk (b. 1919) *2007 - Kenny Olsson, Swedish speedway racer (b. 1977) * 2007 - Richard Rorty, American postanalytic, pragmatic philosopher (b. 1931) Holidays and observances *Norfolk Island Anniversary Day, also known as Bounty Day *Roman Empire - second day of the Vestalia in honor of Vesta. *World Ocean Day. Liturgical feasts *Saint Audomar, Bishop of Thérouanne, confessor (Translation day) *Saint Elphege, Bishop, martyr (Translation day) *Saint Marius, hermit Clermont *Saint Medard, Bishop of Noyon, confessor common *Saint Sabinianus, abbot, confessor Puy *Blessed Chlodulph, Bishop of Metz *Blessed Gildard, Bishop of Rouen, confessor *Blessed Maximinus, Bishop of Aix en Provence *Blessed William, Bishop of York, confessor *Blessed Syra of Ireland, virgin *Syria, virgin (at Troyes) *Trojecia, virgin (at Rodez) External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- June 08